Five Times Lassiter Touched Shawn
by MTF
Summary: And One Time Shawn Touched Him Back. Exactly what it sounds like. Shawn/Lassiter slash. I don't own Psych but boy howdy, do I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

"Chief, this is absurd!"

"Detective, I understand your frustration, but there is _no_ need to yell."

Her voice was dipping lower in warning, so I snapped my mouth shut, and glared at Spencer instead. He looked at me soberly, but the second he opened his mouth, I knew something obnoxious was going to come out.

"Yeah Lassie, if you don't learn to manage your anger, your blood pressure will go through the roof!"

I glared at him harder, muscles tightening in my jaw, and he mock-frowned.

"Woops, too late."

I closed my eyes and counted silently to ten. When I opened them, I sat in one of the chairs in front of Vick's desk, and tried to stay calm. Spencer immediately dropped into the other one, and Guster stood nervously next to him.

"Well Chief, what do we have? Murder? Kidnapping?"

"Robbery," she said, and started to explain the details of the case while Spencer flipped through the file.

I glanced behind me, and was pleased to see O'Hara actually listening instead of focusing on Spencer. Finally. I listened carefully too, until I heard Spencer and Guster whispering loudly to each other. I sat quietly for a moment, resisting the urge to grind my teeth, before I heard Spencer mention Molly Ringwald, and then I lost it.

"Spencer, can you just shut up?!"

He was facing me in an instant, opening his mouth to say something, and my hand shot out to cover his mouth.

"Stop talking!"

He got an odd look in his eyes, and I felt something wet touch my palm. I yanked my hand away.

"Did you just lick me?!"

I heard the Chief start, "Gentlemen!"

I shut my mouth, but started to wipe my hand off on Spencer's jeans. It got quiet suddenly, and I looked up, confused. Spencer caught my eye, and quirked an eyebrow, and looked pointedly at my hand.

Which had, until a moment ago, been furiously rubbing against his thigh, and was currently resting very close to his crotch. Crap.

I blushed, and tore my hand away. I dropped my gaze to the floor, and muttered a "sorry" under my breath. He still heard me though, and I could feel his wide grin.

"It's okay Lassie, just buy me dinner first next time."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own.**

My lungs were burning, but I willed my legs to go faster. I saw the suspect slide around a corner, and I sprinted in that direction. I turned the corner-

-just in time to see Spencer get cold-cocked. Of course. The man started to bolt for the next corner, but his arms went up and his gun dropped as O'Hara came around it steadily pointing her gun at him. She cuffed him, so I ran and kneeled next to Spencer, my heart still pounding. I put a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Are you okay?"

I moved my hand to touch his cheek lightly, and he started to stir.

"Don't move too much, you got hit hard."

His eyes fluttered open, and I felt my pulse start to return to normal. He coughed lightly, and grimaced, one of his hands going to touch his side. He looked up at me, still looking a little disoriented. His free hand grabbed my wrist, and his expression changed. I didn't have time to read it before O'Hara yanked me out of my trance, asking if Spencer was okay. I nodded jerkily, but told her to radio an ambulance to look at him when she got the suspect to the car.

I turned back to Spencer, and our eyes locked. He studied me for a second, then said sincerely,

"Thanks Lassie."


	3. Chapter 3

I sat next to the hospital bed, and watched Shawn Spencer's sleeping form. Apparently, before I turned the corner Shawn had been hit in the side too. The paramedics had decided he most likely had a broken rib after looking him over, and had taken him to the hospital for an x-ray. They were right, one broken rib along with a slight concussion, so the hospital wanted to keep him overnight for observation. The room was empty except for me, him, and the hollow beeping sound of the heart monitor. O'Hara was processing Shanwn's assaulter at the station, Guster was on his way, and Henry was on the floor below getting another cup of coffee.

I watched his chest slowly move up and down, and noticed his fingers twitch. I hesitated, glancing at the door, before gently taking hold of his hand. He shifted lightly, but didn't wake. I relaxed back into my chair, rubbed his knuckles with my thumb, and waited for him to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Psych or anything cool like that.**

I glanced at the man next to me, and wondered when we'd gotten so comfortable with each other. We were walking down the boardwalk towards the Psych office, and I had just laughed at something he said.

"How did Gus feel about that?" I asked, still smiling.

"He told my dad. But I managed to hide the squirrels before he got there."

I let out a snort of laughter at the thought of an eleven year-old Shawn smuggling squirrels out of his room.

It was a beautiful day out, but it was starting to get dark, and the boardwalk was mostly empty since most of the rides and games were further down. I was about to ask another question when I noticed something coming towards us fast from behind. I instinctively grabbed Shawn's arm and jumped to the side, dragging him with me. Unfortunately, he was caught by surprise and his momentum knocked me off-balance. I landed hard on my back, and Shawn landed hard on my front.

"Watch where you're going!" I shouted to the back of the speeding bicyclist, but I knew that my warning would go unheeded. "Asshole," I muttered to myself, and then remembered Shawn. I looked at the side of his head, since his face was buried in my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He let out a slow breath. "Ribs." He rolled off of me, and I tried to ignore the pang in my chest. I sat up, and he mirrored me, but slower.

"How about you?"

"I'm fine. I should arrest that man, you could've been seriously hurt!" When he rolled his eyes at me, I knew his ribs had stopped hurting. "Fine," I said. I stood up and offered him a hand, which he took with a grateful look. We started to walk again, and I stopped at the door of a sport's bar. He turned and looked at me confusedly.

I took a deep breath and asked, "You want to get a drink?"

He smirked. "I guess I at least owe you a scotch."


	5. Chapters 5 and 6

**Don't own don't sue.**

I threw an arm around his shoulder as we stumbled down the moonlit sidewalk.

"You know Shawn," I slurred, "-you're not so bad, you know that?" I started to laugh.

"What're you laughing at, Detective Lassie-ter?" He laughed too, and put his arm around my waist.

"Cause I know a secret," I said, trying to sober my face, and failing spectacularly.

"I'm good at secrets, one could almost say I'm freaking _great _at secrets!" He slurred something unintelligibe, and his eyes started to close. I stopped at the door of the Psych office a moment later, and his eyes snapped open.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and clumsily unlocked the door so he could pull me inside. He turned to face me and I felt cold all of the sudden.

"So?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "So what?

He threw his arms in the air. "You have to tell me the secret!"

"Oh!" I started to laugh again, and flopped down on the couch. He dropped into my lap and grabbed my shoulders.

"Tell me the secret!" he begged, his eyes wide with curiosity.

My inebriated brain thought of the consequences for less than a second before answering,"I like you." I leaned forward and softly kissed him. I felt him respond right away, and wrapped his arms around his waist. He nipped my bottom lip gently as he pulled slowly away. He studied my eyes for a second, and as he leaned in for another kiss, whispered,

"I like you too."

**Shawn's POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache and a crick in my neck. All I wanted to do was fall back asleep, but now that I was awake, I couldn't stop my body from becoming aware. I squinted my eyes open and immediately squeezed them shut again, light burning my retinas. I raised a hand to shade them, and opened them slower this time. The first thing I saw was Carlton sleeping quietly on the opposite end of the couch. "_We went drinking last night," _I remebered. _"But what else happened?" _

_"He had his arm around your shoulder..." _Yes, but that was typical drunk behavior. _"Your arm was around his waist..." _Once again, typical drunk behavior. _"He said he had a secret, and you sat on his lap..." _Okay, that was admittedly less typical. I don't want him to get uncomfortable around me, maybe he'll just forget about that. No need for him to know I have a "thing" for him. What happened after that? I put my hands on his shoulders... _"His lips pressed against yours, and your heart stopped for a second. And then you told him you liked him..." _I felt a ridiculous grin rising up on my face, and I didn't fight it. I looked down, but I still had pants on. My smile turned into a smirk. "You're far to classy for a crazy-person like myself, Lassie." He shifted slightly in his sleep, and I felt a warm squishy part inside me glowing. I studied him for a second longer, then slid across the couch next to him. I moved his arm onto his lap and rested my head on his shoulder. As i drifted off to sleep, I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders.


End file.
